


旅途中的意外之客

by daomo7



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, affleto, 演员角色衍生拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 布鲁斯在周游世界时曾遇到过一个奇怪的陌生人。两次。也许不只有两次。





	旅途中的意外之客

标题：旅途中的意外之客  
原作：BVS+搏击俱乐部  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：布鲁斯/天使脸（隐蝠丑）  
等级：NC-17  
警告：演员角色衍生拉郎；Affleto；Rough Sex  
摘要：布鲁斯在周游世界时曾遇到过一个奇怪的陌生人。两次。也许不只有两次。  
备注：写于2017年10月25日

 

 

布鲁斯一把接住了被摔往自己这边的拳手。

“瞄准耳根，挥过去。”他低声在对方耳边嘱咐。

拳手有些奇怪地看了这个西装革履的男人一眼，但还是在下场回合开始后如是照做了。在紧要关头瞅准时机，一顿重拳将对方击倒在地。

拳馆内欢呼鼎沸，站立的胜者接受赞誉，昏迷的败者被拖走，押中的赢家则将筹码争先恐后扫入自己囊中。

布鲁斯·韦恩在不被人注意的时候已经悄悄来到吧台前，安静等着目标过来搭讪。

瞄准耳根。玻璃的杯沿反光闪得有些刺眼，他望着面前的酒杯在心底默念。

这是他学会的第一条打斗诀窍，也是与拳击有关。然而导师并不是哪路名士，他甚至不知道对方的职业，年纪，包括真实姓名。

“喂。”

二十四岁的布鲁斯坐在公园的长椅上想着心事，一时没有反应过来有人在叫他。

“喂。”

这次那个声音大了些。意识到被唤的目标是自己的布鲁斯终于循着声源抬起眼，看见一个二十岁左右，头发金得发白的年轻人站在自己身边不远处。

他微微皱起眉，但还是礼貌询问：“有什么事吗？”

那个年轻人笑起来。他有一张漂亮像天使一样的脸，蓝得发亮的眼珠，然而他的笑却极具侵略性。

“当然。”有着天使脸的年轻人从插着的衣兜里抽出手，“我要你和我打一架。”

“抱歉？”布鲁斯的眉头蹙得更深了，“如果你遇到什么烦心事，可以和我——”

“不。”天使脸打断他，“我只是想和你打一架，没什么其他的。”

“我不认为我得罪过你。”

“老天，”天使脸夸张地耸起肩，朝一边歪了下头，“你当然没有。难道每个和你打架的人都要提前得罪过你吗？”

布鲁斯认定了这人就是个疯子。他没有心情和疯子多谈，既然这里不适合独处，于是他起身转身离开。

然而背后却突然传来一阵急促的脚步声，紧接着一股风刮过他耳边。

如果他当时没有及时偏头，那下拳头就正好砸中了他的耳根，而不会只是擦过去。

布鲁斯条件反射地抓住从肩后袭来的那条胳膊，将其猛地拽过来，再借着惯性将那个被拽得一头撞上自己肩背的年轻疯子一口气抡过头顶，松手任其被砸落到地面上。

“你满意了？”他冷冷俯视着对方，“这就是你想要的？”

那一下可能着实摔得不轻，那个年轻人连眨了好几下眼，才似乎终于缓过来，然后他的蓝眼睛终于对焦上了布鲁斯的棕眼睛。

出乎意料地，他随后露出的微笑温和了许多，不再尖锐。

“噢，谢谢。”他有些困难地爬起来——布鲁斯一时不知道该不该去扶他——，摇摇晃晃地站好，“你帮我完成了我的课后作业。”

“什么？”

“我不能说。”天使脸的年轻人埋头扑打着黑衣上的尘土，“规则一，不能谈论那个地方。”

“你或许需要去医院。”布鲁斯犹豫提议。

“不，不不不，我知道你什么意思。我没事，双重意义上都没有。谢谢，老兄。”天使脸最后冲他笑了笑，像只活力十足的小狼狗一样跑远了，看起来仿佛真的没有大碍一样。

这件莫名其妙的插曲在布鲁斯脑子里放了两三天就被逐渐遗忘了，毕竟，当时他身处的纽约也多的是不太平——抢劫，性侵，腐败，熟悉的黑暗滋生在街头巷尾，哪怕这里是他不熟悉的另一个城市。

如果不是十天后那个意外，他可能再也想不起这个莫名其妙的家伙。

“是你？”

那天深夜他路过巷口与一个匆匆奔出的身影撞了个满怀，他没事，后者反而被他的胸肌撞得一个踉跄，倒退了好几步才站稳。

对方仔细打量了他好一会儿，才咧开嘴笑起来。

“是你。”

“发生了什么事？”布鲁斯皱着眉。对方的心率和呼吸都过于急促，带着不正常的亢奋。最重要的是，他身上带有隐约的燃油气味。

“我不能说。”那个有着一张天使脸的年轻人哈哈地笑出了声，“规则一，不能谈——”

后半句被后背撞上砖墙的低声痛呼打断了。对方皱起浅金色的眉毛，伸手试图掰开那只揪着自己衣领的手。

“别管那些所谓的规则！”彼时尚未成标志性的低吼在布鲁斯喉中隆隆作响，“你究竟做了什么？”

天使脸徒劳地挣扎了一会儿便挫败地放弃了，转为瞪着他：“你想打架是吗？不过我今天的份儿已经做完了，我不想再打了。”

“回答我的问题！”

“我告诉过你，我不能说！”

两人彼此瞪视着对方，其中一方的呼吸与心率依旧急促，沉重的喘息与心跳声回荡在空旷黑暗的小巷，直到双方趋于同步——

直到他突然吻上他。

这个吻滋味算不上好，力道凶狠，牙齿隔着嘴唇撞上来，口中甚至还残余着苦味，出于尚未消退的肾上腺素的缘故。

天使脸的年轻人收回这个吻，盯着布鲁斯略带震惊的表情，扯动嘴角似乎嗤笑了一声，接着又扑上去试图强吻他第二次。

然而这次他自己却又被掐着脖子摁在了墙上，湿热的嘴唇伴随沉重的躯体压来——见鬼，那家伙怎么长得这么巨大的体格。被吻的间隙天使脸迷迷糊糊地想——将他箍在这个由铁铸般的双臂所构成的的监牢中，几乎挤压得他喘不过气。

布鲁斯一手抓住对方的双腕，举过头顶摁在砖墙上，另一只手扯开对方的黑色衬衣的下摆，探入其间，手上的触感意外是一片光裸。

他暂停了这个令对方窒息的吻，拉开些距离略低头俯视着对方。

“……先生只说了黑色衣裤和靴子，没有说内衣。”花了几秒钟看懂了他眼神的天使脸解释道。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，俯身抵上他的额头，两人的嘴唇近得说话时几次擦过。

“你们究竟是怎样一群疯子……”

天使脸想耸肩，但他的两条胳膊已经被拎起摁在头顶，于是他改为抬腿用膝盖顶蹭着对方的下身。

这个更多像是出于恶作剧心态的举动彻底惹了火。布鲁斯打下他的膝盖，然后踢开他的脚，挤占了他腿间的位置。

“老天，你可真是个大块头。”被迫分开双腿的天使脸咕哝，而布鲁斯不想深究他这句话是否有双重意思。

沉重的皮带被解开后牵扯着长裤一起落地，在脚踝处掉成松垮垮的一堆。天使脸弓起腰呻吟一声，在布鲁斯将他的性器握在掌中揉搓时。

对方的掌心过于火热，而研磨的力道又疼痛到不足以令人不适。天使脸闭上眼睛，高高仰起头，露出喉结曲线，不顾后脑勺直接砸在了墙上。

因此他也没听清对方在指尖拨弄他根部的毛发时那声低笑。

“我还以为你是染的金发……”

实际上他几乎什么也听不见，血液冲刷而过的声音充斥了他的耳鼓膜，粗重的呼吸伴随着沉重的心跳被放大了无数倍，所有知觉几乎都集中在了被掌握在另一个男人手中的器官上——

直到一阵白光突兀在他眼前爆开。

待到视野终于模糊恢复，犹在喘息的他被抓住肩膀翻过身，再次摁在墙上。

“嘿……”他虚弱抗议，刚才那一下险些让粗糙的墙面刮破了他的脸。

“安静。”男人低沉的嗓音在他耳边轻声响起，语调几乎算得上是温柔，与他手上的动作成反比。

那两根手指的入侵感一时占据了他的大部分感官，他花了好一会儿才意识到那湿润又火热的润滑是什么液体。或者准确来说，谁的液体。

“操你……”他嘟囔着咒骂。

紧接着他的下巴被抓住，强行扳过来，唇角处贴来另一双唇。

“粗口不适合你，”布鲁斯低声告诉他，“它配不上你这张漂亮的天使脸。”

年轻人缓慢眨了两下眼睛，然后微微笑起来，略仰高脖子在对方嘴唇上啄吻了一下。

“甜舌头的家伙。”

……

小巷里的性事结束了好几分钟之后，呼吸暂缓的布鲁斯才将终于疲软的性器从对方体内抽出来，并且松开了对方对男人来说过于纤瘦的腰。

清晰可见的指印仍停留在对方的腰窝两旁，随后被滑下来的衣摆遮住了。但对方慢吞吞弯下腰拉起裤子的迟缓不只是因为这点儿的疼痛。

年轻人刚迈开步子准备离开，却被人伸手拦住。

“我不知道你经历了什么。”布鲁斯迟疑着寻找措辞，“但发疯也不适合你。无论你被什么危险吸引住了，都别沉迷它。”

年轻人认真端详着他的表情，然后再次笑起来。但这次他的脸上不见了布鲁斯今晚初见他时的那种空洞的狂热与疯狂，而是带着真正的天使一样的平静。

“我不能说。”他伸出双手扶住布鲁斯的后颈，凑上去再次亲吻了他，“但如果你想知道，记得回去看电视。”

随后他松开手，有些艰难地离开了巷子。留下布鲁斯望着他一瘸一拐的背影，直到对方彻底消失不见。

那是他最后一次见到那个有着天使面孔与疯狂气质的年轻人。后来他结束了周游世界，回到哥谭。再后来他披上了披风，与同样身着戏服的怪胎们展开搏斗。

又是一轮激烈缠斗，他一拳击晕了那个紫衣绿发的疯子，抓起他的右手，用蝙蝠手铐铐在了水管上，准备将他留给即将赶到的哥谭警方。

临行前他无意间扫视的一眼却令他暂停了脚步。

布鲁斯仔细端详着对方的右手手背。那副露齿笑的嘴部纹身中，似乎有块突起的吻痕一样的伤疤。

 

END


End file.
